


Confession

by Buttonz_ya46



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonz_ya46/pseuds/Buttonz_ya46
Summary: They say there is nothing like a first love. The experience of truly falling for another person for the first time. Love is considered a wonderful thing that all desire. But for most, they never know when they'll experience love.Jon knew.He knew, from the very first moment that his heart started to flutter whenever his eye would meet with Dami's. All the little things and moments he wouldn't have thought about before, became the things he started to notice all the time. Every time he and Damian were together, whether it be on patrol as heroes or hanging out as friends, he would find his eyes always getting drawn to the smaller boy. It was these moments that made Jon realize that he had indeed had a crush on Damian.or Jon is planning to confess his feelings but it doesn't quite go as he planned.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> In this I have Jonathan 2 years older so he is 12 while Damian is still 13. Why? Just because I thought it worked a bit better this way, but it's not really that big of a deal that effects the story that much. If it bothers you, I apologize. And now onto the fic.

They say there is nothing like a first love. The experience of truly falling for another person for the first time. Love is considered a wonderful thing that all desire. But for most, they never know when they'll experience love.

Jon knew.

He knew, from the very first moment that his heart started to flutter whenever his eye would meet with Dami's. All the little things and moments he wouldn't have thought about before, became the things he started to notice all the time. Every time he and Damian were together, whether it be on patrol as heroes or hanging out as friends, he would find his eyes always getting drawn to the smaller boy. It was these moments that made Jon realize that he had indeed had a crush on Damian.

And he couldn't help but smile about it.

* * *

It was the weekend--Saturday to be exact-- and Jon was invited to hang out at the Wayne Manor for the day. This wasn't his first time going over there to hang out, not by a long shot, but this time was different for him however. This time he had planned on telling his best friend about his feelings for him. This was something that had been on his mind and that he was trying to do for a while now. He thought he was being discreet about it, but to no surprise Damian knew something was up.

The two were in Damian's room. Damian was sitting at his desk sketching while Jon was seated in a chair next to him. He was watching as the other boy's hand moved in all sorts of directions. It was mesmerizing to him. But also distracting him from the one mission he gave himself for this visit.

'Come on Jonathan focus!' he thought to himself. 'Today is the day you are going to do it!' he took a deep breath in, extending his chest out in front of him, then slowly let it out. He was ready. Or so he thought..

"What do you think of the progress so far Kent?" Damian had said holding up his sketch. This caught Jon off guard. He wasn't expecting Damian to suddenly turn and look at him. Jon was at a loss for words. He was making eye contact with him, and all he could think about was how cute Dami looked holding up the sketch he made. He could tell that the tanned skin boy was proud of the work he did, and Jon couldn't get enough of that face. And so, he just sat there. Staring. No words being said, he practically forgot that he had been asked a question. This got him a raised eyebrow from the other lad.

"What is it not of your liking?" He said, a bit confuse and annoyed by the silence from the taller boy next to him."You know giving me a stupid goofy face, isn't the answer I was looking for Kent". This instantly got Jon out of whatever trance he put himself in. 

"I really like yo- IT! I REALLY LIKE IT!" Jon said all flustered as a faint little blush rose to his cheeks. This was not how he planned today to go. He _had_ planned to seem really cool or at the very least stay composed today when he confessed. He _hadn't_ planned to get distracted by Damian's face and almost sorta accidentally have his confession happen. He was mentally hitting his head on the desk. He was too afraid to look at Damian right now. His heart was beating like crazy.

Damian on the other hand was also caught off guard by Jon's comment. Although Jon had corrected himself half way through, he felt like he heard Jon almost say that he really liked him. In fact he was almost certain that was what he was going to say. And Damian was losing it. Not that he was letting it show or that it was noticeable. His mind was spinning. 'Does that mean Kent likes me? Was it really just a slip of the tongue? why am I getting so worked up about this?'. Then it hit him.

Damian knew.

He knew why he was getting worked up over this. He had a crush. A crush on Jonathan Samuel Kent. Once the realization had kicked in Damian's face also started to turn a light shade of red. After what felt like an eternity, Damian faked coughed to break the silence. "Jon... Do you like me?" he said looking to the side not wanting to make eye contact. Jon's face shot up and looked at Damian's. He was stunned. His crush knew that he liked him.. not that that's a surprise considering everything that had just happened. His embarrassment grew.

"....Yeah D, I do. Like a lot.. Like so much you wouldn't even understand! I like you so much that every little thing that you do attacks my heart! It's so hard to do anything without thinking about you, I can't get you out of my head! I want to be with you all the time. I get so sad when our patrols end and we go our separate ways. Even when you get moody about something, I still find you super cute. I like- " his rambling got cut off by Damian. "I get it. I get it. You really like me" he said, finally looking at Jon. Jon stared at him for a moment and then nodded his head. He also hadn't planned to go on and on but once he started talking he just couldn't stop. He felt relieved to have finally said all that he had running through his head. Now he was just waiting for Damian to say something, that way all his nerves would be put at ease.

"I... you...oo" Damian said, mumbling to the point that it was unclear. 

"huh?" Jon said, confused.

"I...Li...ou...too" Damian said again.

"..." Jon just looked at him confused. If only his super hearing was developed. It would be super useful right now.

"I said, I like you too, you idiot!" Damian said and the red on his cheeks got darker.

Jon looked astonished. Did he hear him right? He obviously did, you didn't need super hearing to hear that. His face grew into a huge smile. He was practically glowing with happiness. He leaped out of his seat and pulled Dami into a hug. His arms were wrapped tight but still gentle. After a few seconds of processing the fact that he was now trapped in a hug, Damian moved his arms around Jonathan as well. 'He fits perfectly in my arms' Jon thought with a smile. And that he did. Despite the fact that Damian was the older one, he was noticeably smaller. After staying in the hug for a few minutes the two pulled away.

"I can't believe you like me too! I'm so happy - _gasp_ \- Does this mean we are dating now?!" Jon said with his eyes wide. like seriously he could be a puppy.

 _"-tt-_ Believe what you want" Damian said. Jon knew this was his way of saying yes and smiled once again.

"My **Boyfriend** is seriously so cute" Jon said with a playful smirk as he leaned his head on Damian's shoulder. Now Damian would never admit this but Jon swears he saw a smile on Damian's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah and so it's finally over. This was my first time ever writing fan fiction so I hope it turned out nice. I just had to do one on these two, they are my favorite pairing ever (and that's saying something considering I'm a haikyuu fan but that's for a later date) let me know your thoughts in the comments, I'm open to any constructive criticism you may have to make future works better. I had a lot of fun writing this and plan on making more in the future. Most likely going to be about these two.


End file.
